loving you in a world of insanity
by halcyon epochs
Summary: — optimism can go a long way • for jay


_For Jay (HerbookishFriend) via the Monthly Fic Exchange, July_

* * *

"Ron," Hermione whispers to her boyfriend, nudging him pointedly. "Do you notice something... _different_ about Ginny?"

Ron looks up from the chessboard momentarily to glance at his sister. "Yeah, she seems distracted. Why?"

A knowing smile slowly surfaces on Hermione's face. "I think I know why. Look closer."

Ron looks up again, and this time, he spends longer studying Ginny, following her line of vision. Then he scoffs. "There's no way. They're just friends."

"I think there's something buried deeper," Hermione replies evenly, her eyes fixated on the redheaded girl, who is staring unabashedly at her best friend.

"All right, I know never to bet against you, but this is one I actually have a shot at winning." Ron cracks his knuckles and sends a cocky smirk at Hermione. "Five Galleons says you're wrong."

Hermione merely smiles. "Deal."

* * *

Ginny hadn't been able to get _her_ out of her mind since the end of the war, when they were each other's lifelines. Her blonde hair, speckled with mud, and her silver eyes rimmed red yet glowing with infectious luminescence.

Ginny doesn't know _how_ she fell, but she knows _when._

* * *

 _Fred's lifeless body swims in front of eyes, his body among countless others scattered around the hall. The battle-worn alive are milling about, mourning the dead. Everyone has lost someone in this war._

 _The ceasefire has been ringing in her ears. You-Know-Who's—Voldemort's—chilling declaration echoes in her head._ One hour.

 _One hour could decide the difference between the end of the world and the safety of it. It all rests on Harry's shoulders, his choice._

 _She hopes it's the right one._

 _She's crouched beside Fred's body, gazing at the laughter permanently glazed on his face, when there's a tap on her shoulder._

 _Looking up, she sees it's Luna._

 _Luna's eyes are mostly empty, with only a little flame residing within. Her face is streaked with dirt and blood, but somehow she manages to look calm. "Come with me," she urges._

" _No." The word lodges in her throat but she forces it out. She can't leave Fred._

" _It's not optional." Luna's voice takes on a uncharacteristic hard edge, and Ginny suddenly realizes that she's not the only one who's lost something._

 _Wordlessly, Ginny acquiesces, standing and following her friend out of the Great Hall._

 _Luna leads them to a part of the castle that is surprisingly mostly intact — the Astronomy Tower, which is a location anyone would've expected to be destroyed already._

" _It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna says quietly, walking to railing. A slight breeze ruffles her hair._

 _Ginny stares at her oddly. How is she so optimistic?_

" _Are you not...sad? Upset? I mean, there's so much death and bloodshed occurring…"_

 _"Actually, I never get sad. I think it's a waste of time," Luna says placidly. "I don't think there's time for being upset when there's so much to be happy about. There's a silver lining to every cloud, right?"_

 _Ginny continues to stare at her. Luna looks back, unflinching, her eyes a shade of molten silver._

 _And then Ginny smiles as hope flickers in her chest._

" _So where's the silver lining in this?" she asks, gesturing to the darkness in front of them, hanging around the castle and the grounds like a black veil._

" _The war's almost over." Luna grins toothily._

* * *

"Say, Ginny, have you ever thought about—"

"If this is about either _Hogwarts: A History_ or snogging my brother, I will unfriend you," Ginny jokes.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "No, it's nothing about that, though Ron's lips seem more chapped lately—"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ginny claps her hands over her ears, pulling a disgusted face. "I swear—"

Hermione pries Ginny's hands away from her ears. "I was joking. Calm down. I'm here to discuss your social life."

"My social life is just fine, thanks," Ginny retorts.

"I meant one branch of it," Hermione clarifies. "Your _love_ life. I know you fancy someone."

Ginny looks horrified. " _I'm sorry?"_

"Don't be dense. I'm talking about Luna."

At the mention of her name, a scarlet flush paints Ginny's cheeks. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Uh huh," Hermione snorts, "and I'm the Minister of Magic."

"The _future_ one."

"Right. But before that happens, I need you to make a move on Luna."

"I'm not going to," Ginny shoots back defiantly. "I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

Hermione sighs exasperatedly, and then immediately lights up as a brilliant idea graces her mind. Ginny can never turn down a challenge...

"Five Galleons says you're too chicken to confess to Luna."

* * *

"I told you so!" Hermione whispers excitedly as Ginny and Luna snuggle together on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, giggling and stealing kisses.

"I should've known." Ron scowls, but it's good-natured. He drops the money he owes in Hermione's waiting hand. She grins. She'll pay Ginny later.

"They look adorable, don't they?" she says.

Ron pulls Hermione down into his lap and wraps his arm around her waist. "Almost as much as us," he murmurs in her ear.

* * *

 _834 words_

* * *

 **Writing Club**

Showtime - 46. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story - (word) Time

Book Club - Peter Pan: (word) mud, (dialogue) "Actually, I never get sad. I think it's a waste of time.", (emotion) excited

CYB - D2, W4

Lo's Lowdown - O3

 **Others**

Southern Funfair - Hedge Maze - (pairing) GinnyLuna

Northern Funfair - Ice Cream Stall - pumpkin & tiramisu

Prompt of the Day - Hurt/Comfort


End file.
